The Son of Virtue
by Alek Zander
Summary: It has been over twenty years since the Avatar ascended. His constellation still burns bright in the night skies. But to one young man, that constellation becomes a personal guiding light on his path towards destiny. (Please R&R kindly, my first story)
1. Prologue

Origin Systems and Richard Garriot own the characters within this work. I uphold no claim to them, except for the character Alexander Blackhall, who is solely my creation. I hope that this does not offend anyone, but if it does, please be courteous and respectful when giving a review. Thank you.  
  
Chapter One: Prologue  
  
Dawn came to Buccaneer's Den like so many before it; a serene call of the meadowlark and morning dove, the faint echo of the distant crash of waves against cliffs, and the smell of fresh bread and bacon floating upon the salty sea breeze. The morning was off to a good start. The only place in Britannia that did not have any ties to the virtues, Buc's Den, as the locals knew it, was termed a cesspool or worse by outsiders. Alexander Blackhall called it home.  
  
Alexander, Alex to his friends, lived with his mother Raven in a meager home. They were not poor, but did not wish to advertise the fact that they had gold. Raven had also wanted to raise her son away from any of the Cities of Virtue, lest he begin to think that any one virtue was to be held higher than another. She had taught him about all of them from the time that he was able to walk and talk. He was a quick learner too, a gift from his father's lineage. For, you see, Raven had not told her son everything about his heritage. She saw the signs becoming evident, however, that something was fast approaching that would have dire consequences for the world. She knew then that she would soon need to tell her son the truth; that he was the son of the Avatar, Britannia's greatest hero.  
  
Allow me to shed some light on history. For those of you that have never visited this fair land, Britannia is a land brimming with magic, and as such is very different from your Earth. Yes, I know your thoughts, "But how would you know? This is only a story, right?"  
  
In some ways, you are right. In others, you are far from even seeing the target. You see, Britannia is a world much like Earth, but it is much wilder. Wolves, giant rats, huge spiders, and many more exotic and fantastical creatures such as dragons roam freely. The inhabitants have learned to live with nature rather than try to invite it back into the looming cities. None of the cities are technological, relying more on magic than science. Of course, they have some rather 'modern' medical facilities, so that the sick are not at the mercy of disease while they try to recover. However, for the most part the level of technology is about equal to Earth's renaissance era.  
  
At one time, nearly sixty years ago, there were eight major cities spread across the land. It was then that a powerful evil force known as the Guardian attacked Britannia, and destroyed the city of Skara Brae, changing the face of Britannia in the process. The major cities numbered eight because of the eight virtues: Compassion, Honesty, Valor, Justice, Sacrifice, Honor, Spirituality, and Humility. Britain was dedicated to the virtue of Compassion, and is the home of Lord British, the kind ruler of Britannia. It houses the Cathedral of Love, the new bastion to Love, built when Empath Abbey was destroyed in the Guardian's assault. Next was Moonglow, the city of mages, dedicated to the virtue of Honesty. It is also where the Lyceum, the bastion of Truth, can be found. The city dedicated to Valor was once Jhelom, and it housed Serpent's Hold, the bastion of Courage, and the training grounds for Britannia's greatest fighters. The Guardian destroyed both Jhelom and the bastion of Serpent's Hold as well in his attempt to conquer Britannia. The survivors of the attack moved to the remnants of the nearby mountain, now a volcano, and founded Valoria. The bastion of Serpent's Hold, sadly, has never been rebuilt.  
  
The city of Justice, named Yew because of the abundance of yew trees in the area, is located in the far northwest of the main continent, just north of the ancient trail that once led to Skara Brae. The Druids here act as roaming judges, dispensing Justice across the land as need be. The Great Court is here as well, and hears any case that is brought to it, regardless of the circumstances. Minoc, a mining community dedicated to Sacrifice, was once located only a few miles from Yew, on the northeastern curve of the continent. Alas, the Guardian's attack that so badly shook the planet caused a colossal earthquake that split the town and mines from the continent, forming the Dagger Isle. The residents, however, have taken the catastrophe in stride, and still produce many of the world's most beautiful works of mechanical art. Trinsic suffered much the same fate of Minoc. The city of Honor was ripped from the mainland, and many parts sunk into the sea. However, the city has survived, and is still the home to many of Britannia's paladins. Skara Brae, as I said, was destroyed in the Guardian's assault. It had once been the city of Spirituality, and is still the only place where you can enter the Ethereal Void physically. Lastly, New Magincia, city of Humility, lies just west of Buccaneer's Den, and is surrounded by sheer cliffs. The only way to visit the island is to use a moongate; a magical portal influenced by the moons Trammel and Felucca. New Magincia was built on the ruins of the City of Magincia, a city that was all but dedicated to Pride. Legend has it that an army of daemons; foul, evil creatures that enjoy tormenting mortals; appeared and laid waste to the city. When the dust settled, the city had been destroyed. The only survivors were the humble shepherds in the fields. That covers the Cities of Virtue. Others like Cove, Buccaneer's Den, and Paws are not dedicated to any virtue, but are still hubs of civilization. Now that you know about the cities and the virtues that they stand for, let us resume our story.  
  
Alex awoke as the dawn light peeked through his window. He stretched and sat up, yawning. He stood and, wearing only his small clothes, walked to the washbasin near the window. He took some clean water and splashed his face, and run his hands through his shoulder length ebon hair. He stretched once more, and then moved to his small closet to dress. He chose a pair of dark brown pants made of sailcloth that was slightly threadbare, so as not to be rough against his legs. He put on a beige shirt of coarse but soft linen, and laced up a pair of black leather knee-high boots that, at his and his mother's request, had been fitted with a steel shield over the forward half of each foot and a flexible mesh of chain sandwiched into the tack hide that comprised the soles. It afforded him greater protection from sharp objects on the ground that may pierce the boot sole, and allowed him to inflict a good amount of damage with a well-placed kick. As he walked downstairs, he adjusted the small daggers that were an integral part of the boots. Two daggers per boot, they were not much, but they afforded him a secret, final advantage against being weaponless against a foe. His mother was setting the fresh bread, bacon, butter, cheese, and milk on the table. There were two plates made from bone, along with metal utensils.  
  
"Good morning, Alex. You sleep well?" Raven asked as she finished setting the small table.  
  
"Fine, Mom. I feel like I might actually stand a chance against Keller in the training ring today. He said if I beat him, he'd teach me a few of his moves." Alex said with a grin as he sat down at the table.  
  
Raven could only shake her head. She worried for her son, but still she knew that he could take care of himself. She had made sure of that. Many of the darker forces still lurking in the world would not hesitate to destroy him if they knew his true heritage. She smiled as they both bowed their heads.  
  
"The Virtues bless us and lead us, show us their path and keep us from the darkness. May they bless the food that we now eat. Amen." Alex said reverently, his voice deep and calm, like a peaceful harbor in the middle of a maelstrom.  
  
They both looked back up, and started to eat. Raven looked at her son with a mix of anguish and elation. On one hand, he would finally know his true heritage and why the Virtues held such meaning for him. On the other, after she told him, his innocence would end. He would need to be ready to fight the forces of darkness, as his father had those many years ago. Alex looked up from his plate and saw his mother deep in contemplation. Quirking a brow, he spoke.  
  
"Mother, what troubles you?"  
  
"Oh, just a ghost from the past. It's nothing dear." Raven said, berating herself mentally for the lie.  
  
Alex shrugged and finished his breakfast. He sat and made pleasant conversation while Raven finished her meal. When she had finished, he helped her with the dishes, and then kissed her good-bye.  
  
"I'll be at the docks if you need me Mom." He called as he left the house, grabbing a leather cloak, and pulling on a pair of leather gloves. He jogged down the plank walkways. When he arrived at the fighting ring, Keller walked up to him.  
  
"So, ya ready youngin?" he snarled in a thick accent.  
  
"Yeah, Keller, I'm ready. And today, I'm not going to lose." Alex said confidently.  
  
"We'll see, youngin. We will see. You know the rules. Lose any weapons you might have."  
  
Alex took off his cloak and laid it before him. He took all four daggers from his boots silently and they dropped unseen into the cloak. He folded the cloak neatly, placed it under a nearby ringside chair, and entered the ring. A man came up and closed the entrance, ringing a nearby bell as he did. Keller and Alex circled a few times, searching for an easy opening. Not finding one, Keller laughed lightly.  
  
"Well kid, looks like ya learned yer last lesson. Now, we fight fer real." Keller growled as he charged with a vicious uppercut.  
  
Alex dodged to the side and spun, moving into position behind Keller. He unleashed a ferocious sidekick that caught the unsuspecting Keller in the middle of his back while he was still following through with the uppercut. Keller sprawled forward with a slight yelp of surprise and pain, rolled, and came up facing Alex.  
  
"Good shot, Alex. Looks like my coaching and training ya weren't a waste of mah time." Keller said with a smirk.  
  
Suddenly an arrow blossomed from Keller's left shoulder, and he fell to the mat with a startled yelp of pain. Alex spun around and looked up, searching for the assailant. He saw the man standing on an outcropping almost at mid-ring, about twenty feet above the ring. The man was wearing strange chain mail armor, with what seemed to be a dragon's head emblazoned on the chest piece, and some kind of ornamentation over both shoulders. The helm looked as if it had horns, but did nothing to enhance the features of its wearer. The man was as pale as a corpse, and held his bow in a hand that was almost skeletal in appearance. Anger boiled within Alex but an unknown presence, one that Alex had never felt before, tempered it quickly. He prepared for a fight, scanning for an available weapon. The armored man above cackled with glee.  
  
"So, the mighty young brat wishes to fight me hand to hand? I think you'll make a fine pincushion, lad. Just hold still a minute." The man said in a nasal tone.  
  
As the man readied an arrow and pulled the bowstring, Alex bolted toward his cloak. He jumped the ropes around the ring, tucking his legs and somersaulting through the air. He landed on his feet with a thud and immediately crouched, retrieving one of the daggers. As he turned he heard the man cackle again.  
  
"You should have kept going, young hero. Die, Virtue-boy!" the man hissed.  
  
Alex wasted no time in aiming, simply trusted his instinct, and hurled the dagger with all his might. It flipped slowly end over end once, the blade aimed at the man's head. It flew true, and struck with a sound akin to an axe splitting an overripe melon. The man's eyes opened wide as the blade entered through his forehead, inserting itself fully up to the hilt. The man teetered for a long moment, and then toppled forward, flipping and rolling down the cliff face until he hit the walkway near the ring. Alex looked at the man whose life he had just ended, and felt more than just a little ill. Keller broke Alex's thoughts with a groan. Alex rushed over to his friend and teacher, kneeling beside him to tend to the wound. Keller looked at Alex, and slowly his eyes were drawn to something else beyond Alex. Keller's jaw dropped, and Alex turned to see what had his friend's attention. That is when he noticed thick black smoke coming from the direction of his home. Alex felt his blood turn to ice, and barely heard Keller's yell to get home. He raced back home, running faster than he ever had before. He did not bother with stairs, simply leaping from platform to platform. He was home in less than two minutes; just in time to see two more of the strange armored men banging at the front door. He let out a fierce cry, and sailed into the man in front of the door with a vicious flying kick, shattering the door and knocking the man unconscious. Alex tucked and rolled, coming up to face the open doorway. The other armored man stepped into the doorway, his sword drawn. Alex looked at the blade, and smiled. He ran headlong at the man, as if to tackle him to the ground. The man readied his blade to slice Alex in two, widening his stance to absorb more of the expected blow. At the last moment, Alex fell backwards, sliding between the man's legs. As he slid, Alex shifted his weight, pounded the ground with his arms, and pushed upward with every ounce of strength he could muster as he lifted his feet to do an upward kick. The man shouted in shock as his quarry preformed an unexpected maneuver, and started to turn. He never saw the attack. Alex's kick sailed through the air and connected, the steel toe making an eerie echoing thud against the man's helm and skull. The man fell forward as Alex preformed a handstand to absorb the momentum of the attack, and then stood. As he readied himself again, another armored man fell on top of the others and Raven walked out of the kitchen area holding a large frying pan like a dangerous club.  
  
"Alex! Thank the Virtues you're alright!" she said as she dropped the frying pan and embraced him. Their reunion was cut short as she let him go and ran into the kitchen, dousing the small fire that had been knocked out of its protective hearth by the unwelcome guests. She turned to Alex again, and sighed.  
  
"They said that they had killed you, and that I was next." Raven said as tears started to fall. "I am so thankful that you are alive."  
  
"I'm alright, mom. What about you? Are you okay?" Alex said with concern lacing his voice.  
  
"Yes, dear. One broke into your room, and charged down the stairs. I knocked him out with that frying pan, and then hid for the others that were at the door. When the one fell, though, he knocked the fire out of the hearth. I was going to douse it when you came flying through the door, and you startled me into forgetting about it." Raven explained as she pulled a chair and sat down.  
  
Alex walked over and, grabbing a length of small rigging line, tied all three of the men hand and foot, laying them in a corner where they could easily be watched. He wanted to know just who had sent them, and why.  
  
"Mom, do you have any idea why these men would be after either you or me?"  
  
"Come here, my son. It is time you knew the whole truth about your heritage." Raven said, her tears drying.  
  
"But, what haven't you told me?"  
  
"Do you remember the stories I told you of the Avatar?"  
  
"Of course. They have always been my favorites."  
  
"All of them, my dear Alex, are true. But there is one fact that I have always neglected to tell you."  
  
"They're all true? I thought that they were only legends! And what could you possibly have not told me?" Alex said surprise evident in his voice.  
  
"They are all true, my son, because the Avatar truly existed. And, my dear Alex . . ." Raven said, her voice trailing to nothingness.  
  
"What mom?"  
  
"Alex, you're father was that Hero. He was . . . . The Avatar." Raven said, the last words conveying her pride in her son, and her love for his father. 


	2. Discovery

Origin Systems and Richard Garriot own the characters within this work. I uphold no claim to them, except for the character Alexander Blackhall, who is solely my creation. I hope that this does not offend anyone, but if it does, please be courteous and respectful when giving a review. Thank you.  
  
Chapter Two: Discovery  
  
Alex walked to a nearby chair and sat, reeling from the news. His head spun with a thousand different questions, but none would surface long enough for his shocked consciousness to grasp. The realization, however, quickly manifested. It sent chills down his spine as he said the words.  
  
"I'm the son of the Avatar. I am the Son of Virtue." He said solemnly, reverently, with growing pride. "But why didn't you ever tell me, mother? Why wait until now?"  
  
"Because I had hoped to keep it a secret forever. Please understand, Alex. I fell in love with your father from the moment I first saw him in action. He surpassed the legends when seen in the flesh. I had expected to find a man whose exploits were exaggerated beyond all reality. When I saw Kevin, your father's given name, fight his way through Despise, I realized that the legends were mostly accurate. Sure, they've been stretched a little, but not as much as most would believe. When he left me to face the Guardian, my heart shattered. He didn't want to leave, he told me as much, but it was his responsibility to do so. After he disappeared, I couldn't help it. I broke down right there at the helm and cried. I cried for him, for my father, and even for myself. After a while, the tears stopped flowing, and I looked up. I saw Lord British's private ship sailing for the dock. I hopped to the deck, and the Golden Ankh slid next to the Hart, tying up securely. It wasn't long before the whole island started to rumble and quake. A brilliant beam of light erupted from the roof of the Guardian's Keep, and spread out along the sky, blanketing the world. From what I heard later, the columns were ripped from the ground, the damage they caused healed. I heard that the Shrines themselves glowed brightly for days afterwards, but were strangely silent during that time, even to devout meditation. LB and I walked into the Keep, the few Wyrmguard that still roamed quickly ran from us. We walked into the Guardian's throne room, and could only stare at the destruction. The Sigils were gone, and there was debris everywhere. That's when it really hit me that he was gone. I almost started bawling again right there. But then I saw a glimmer from a pile of rags. It was Kevin's ankh pendant. In fact, I wear the same one now. It was then that I decided to take Kevin's surname. It made me feel like he was still there with me. I left that isle and wandered around a bit. That's when I started feeling ill. At first, I thought it was just my sorrow, but it got so that I could not even eat. I sailed into Britain and saw the healers there. They told me that I was pregnant, and that it was going to be a boy. I stayed there for a few days, until the sickness passed, and then traveled again. I met with all of the companions, and learned about the Virtues that Kevin had upheld. All of the companions told me their stories, and stories of him that never made it into the history books. I spent about a month with each of them, learning all that I could. When it came time for you to be born, I headed for Britain. You were born a day earlier than expected, but were healthier than any other child they had ever seen. I never told anyone who the father was, only that he had died in service of the Virtues. I made one side trip on the way back here to the Den. With Lord British accompanying me, I traveled to the Shrine of Spirituality. LB stood near the moongate while I approached the shrine with you. I laid you on the shrine, knelt down, and called for Kevin to hear me. I made a vow that day, a vow that you would grow up to know the Virtues as he knew them. I also promised that, unless the need presented itself, you would never know who your father was. I left the shrine, and LB and I came back through the moongate. I traveled back here, and settled down to raise you. The rest, you know." Raven said, speaking evenly, her eyes sometimes staring at the phantoms that raced through her mind.  
  
"But, why hide the truth of my birth from me? What reason could there have been to do that, mother?" Alex said, annoyance lacing his voice.  
  
"Because the Guardian still has agents and warriors in Britannia, and has a large army somewhere among the worlds that he controlled. Kevin told me as much. Alex, you have been taught all that I know about sailing and fighting, along with the more mundane tasks that will nevertheless help you in your journeys. You are able to defend yourself, and defend others. Now it is time to leave. You must go see Lord British in his castle in Britain. He will know where Kevin's true homeworld is. You must go there and find your heritage. You must find the missing half of yourself there." Raven said, her eyes clouding with tears.  
  
"My father's homeworld? But, I thought he was a Britannian, like you and me."  
  
"No, my son, he was not. The companions told me that he was from a world known as Earth. Many of the companions are from there as well, but all of them have made Britannia their home. Lord British is also rumored to have come from Earth many years ago. He will know how to get back."  
  
One of the men that had attacked Alex and Raven groaned and woke up. Alex walked over and lifted the man by the collar of the chainmail tunic he wore. Alex brought the man to eye-level, and spoke steadily, anger seething in his words.  
  
"Alright, who are you, and what does this armor mean?"  
  
"I am Garsten of the Wyrmguard, and this armor marks me as one of Blackthorn's personal guard, not that that means anything since that mewling despot British murdered him." The man said, snarling.  
  
"Wyrmguard!?! I thought the companions had hunted them all down! Well, you three are going to know what it feels like to drown. I have no compassion for murderers such as you." Alex said, picking Garsten up over his head as he walked out the door. Alex threw the man over the railing, and Garsten rolled and bounced painfully down the cliff face, making a loud splash as he hit the water and sank like a stone. He walked back in, and looked at the other two.  
  
"This armor may come in handy if I ever need to disguise myself. What do you think, mother?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Nevertheless, do not kill them. Let Justice prevail over them. The one you threw over the cliff should pay the price for all of them." Raven said, walking over and putting a hand on her son's shoulder.  
  
Alex grimaced, but nodded. He untied and took the armor off one of the men that was close to his size, and tied the man back up. He arranged the armor in a large sack, and tied it shut, putting the bag into a large backpack sitting against the wall. He walked to his mother, and gave her a goodbye hug. She shook her head.  
  
"No, son, this is not goodbye. I am going to deliver these two to Yew, and then I'm going to do some traveling again. I will drop you off in Britain." Raven said, smiling.  
  
"Thanks, mom. Shall we get going?"  
  
"Yes, let's. The sooner you start on your quest, the sooner you will be ready for your destiny."  
  
Alex shouldered the pack, and then crouched beside the men piling them across his shoulders like long logs, carrying them both slowly towards the Silver Hart. He dropped them below decks, and then came back up to stand near his mother. She nodded, a pair of dockhands threw the mooring lines back onto the Hart, and they were free to leave. She spun the wheel hard to port, away from the dock on her starboard side. Within moments, they were headed into the deep ocean, and turning north towards Britain.  
  
"I didn't want to give you these things while we were at home, for fear that it might draw attention." Raven said as she picked up a small bundle and handed it to Alex. He took it reverently, knowing that it had been his father's.  
  
He unwrapped the bundle, and gasped at the sight of the most magnificent sword that he had ever seen. It would easily cost a fortune to have one made, but he felt that this one was unique. He tucked the cloth into his belt, and drew the sword from its scabbard. It rang clear and true as metal slid along metal. Alex looked at the blade, and his jaw dropped. It was a Blackrock sword, one of the most expensive and deadly weapons in Britannia. Only the blacksmith in Trinsic had the knowledge and ability to forge one. This sword, though, was etched along the entire surface of the blade with strange runes. Alex looked at them intently, and they began to swim in his vision. Suddenly, he knew what they meant, how to pronounce their names, and how they were used. The runes on the blade spelled out the eight virtues, with the three principles of Truth, Love, and Courage etched into the hilt. Alex turned the blade repeatedly in his hands, admiring the detail and precision of the blade. He hooked the scabbard to his belt, and then sheathed the blade. He looked at his mother, and smiled.  
  
"Thanks mom. Dad's sword will be put to good use again."  
  
Raven stepped forward and reached up to her neck. She undid the locking link on the chain that held Kevin's ankh, and then placed it around Alex's neck. She wrapped her arms around him, giving him a quick kiss.  
  
"Take the ankh that your father wore. He will protect you through it, I know. I love you son." Raven said as tears filled her eyes once more.  
  
"Thanks, mom. And don't cry. I will be back soon. And when I come back, the Guardian's lackeys had better watch out." Alex said with bravado.  
  
Raven smiled and walked back to the helm, steering them towards Britain. In under an hour, they were beside the docks. Alex gave his mother a tender hug, and leapt nimbly to the dock below. He waved goodbye as she sailed away from the dock, and then sighed, feeling more alone than he had ever before in his life.  
  
Alex walked through Britain, savoring the sights and smells of one of Britannia's capitol cities. The city of Compassion was huge compared to Buc's Den, and Alex felt a little intimidated. As he walked up the cobblestone path, a brigand emerged from the shadows, drawing a sword. Alex turned to face him. The brigand swung his sword, a cheap scimitar, and Alex dodged gracefully, swinging his fist around and catching the brigand in the back of the neck. The man fell to the cobblestones, unconscious. Alex left him where he lay, walking further into the city. He passed the armorer and bowyer, and walked beside the tavern. He passed by the gazebo that most of the citizens gathered at during the day to exchange gossip, and looked down the street. In the distance, Alex saw the castle of Lord British, and smiled. He walked towards the castle, but was stopped at the drawbridge by two knights. One walked up to him, brandishing his blade.  
  
"Halt, who goes there? Be thee friend or foe?" the knight said boldly.  
  
"I am a friend. My name is Alexander and I am here to see Lord British."  
  
The knight looked him over skeptically, but stepped back. Alex walked across the drawbridge as the knight sheathed his blade. Alex walked into the castle itself, and was soon set upon by a slightly portly man.  
  
"I am Pennington, Lord British's seneschal. Do you have business with my lord?" Pennington said.  
  
"I am here to talk to him personally. Now, please move." Alex said brashly.  
  
The man stepped back quickly, and Alex walked through the large double doors into the Throne Room. He saw Lord British sitting on his throne, and approached. He stopped at the foot of the throne, and bowed.  
  
"My liege, I have come to speak with you." He said respectfully.  
  
Lord British only chuckled. "Then, by all means, stand up and talk. I am not so proud as to stand on outdated customs. What did you need to speak about, son?"  
  
"Can we speak in your study? This is a matter that I would rather not discuss in front of others." Alex said calmly.  
  
"Of course we can, young man." Lord British led the way to his study, and closed the large doors. He then turned to Alex, and smiled.  
  
"Now, what is so secret that you require that only I hear it?"  
  
"My liege, I come before you to learn how to travel to Earth."  
  
"Earth?" Lord British said, astonished. "Tell me, how did you learn of Earth, and why would you think that I would know anything about it?"  
  
"Because my father was from Earth, and so are you, if the companions speak truth."  
  
"Who was your father, boy? Are you another that claims to be heir to the Avatar's legacy?" Lord British said, irritated.  
  
"Another, sire? How many have there been?" Alex gasped. He could not fathom why someone would lie about something so important.  
  
"Oh, too many to count. All of them have come forward, saying that they can trace their family back, and include the Avatar somewhere in their family tree. All have been proven wrong."  
  
"Sire, I know that this sounds like another hoax, but I am the son of Kevin Blackhall, Avatar of Britannia. My mother is Raven Blackhall, formerly Raven Hawkings, daughter of Samhayne Hawkings, the late unofficial ruler of Buccaneer's Den. She traveled with my father on his quest to destroy the Guardian. She has bid me find my father's home, and learn what I can of my lost heritage. I was told you could direct me there."  
  
Lord British just chuckled. "That is certainly the most elaborate story to date. Nevertheless, I will consult the Codex. It shall reveal the truth of your heritage. Come, we go now. Try any foolishness, and I will strike you down myself."  
  
"Very well, my liege." Alex said, stepping near to British. British watched Alex closely as the boy unbuckled the sword that he carried, and presented it to him on bended knee.  
  
"If it is of any solace, my liege, you may take my father's sword. It is the only weapon that I carry that has any true chance of inflicting harm." Alex said. He did not mention the daggers, but then he did not plan to use them either. It would serve no one if he were completely unarmed when danger presented itself.  
  
Lord British could only smile as he took the sword, examining it carefully. It seemed to be the same sword that Kevin had ordered from the blacksmith in Trinsic. He pulled the blade, and gasped as he saw the runes etched upon the sword by each of the Shrines. It was truthfully Kevin's blade. Lord British looked at the boy kneeling before him, and started to believe. He turned the sword to Alex, hilt first, and held it in his field of vision.  
  
"No, keep it. The Isle of the Avatar is a wild place, and you may well require a blade such as this. Come now, we shall use a special moongate." British said. Alex stood and took the blade, buckling the scabbard back to his belt. He followed British out of the castle, and around to the hedge maze on the western side. There, British preformed a short ritual, and a blue moongate opened. Both walked through, and found themselves near the Codex's cave on the Isle of the Avatar. They walked in, and British approached the book.  
  
"What is your name, son?" British said, turning his head to look at Alex.  
  
"Alexander Blackhall, my liege."  
  
Lord British nodded, and turned back to the Codex.  
  
"This man, Alexander Blackhall by name, claims to be the true son of the Avatar. Is this the truth?" British said, solemnly.  
  
The book rose a few feet in the air and started turning pages quickly. After a few seconds, it stopped and retreated two pages, floating back down to its pedestal. The pages that shown held British's answer. British read aloud, his voice becoming a whisper as he progressed.  
  
"The boy is indeed the Son of Virtue. His father was Kevin Blackhall, Avatar of Britannia; his mother, Raven Hawkings, daughter of Samhayne Hawkings, late unofficial ruler of Buccaneer's Den." British turned and looked at the boy, tears welling in his eyes.  
  
"Forgive me, my boy, but there have been so many imposters that I had grown skeptical." British bowed before Alex, who blushed and helped the elder lord to stand. "It is truly an honor to meet the son, not only of Britannia's Savior, but also of a man I was honored and privileged to call friend."  
  
"Please, my liege, don't. My father was not prideful enough to allow you to bow to him, and neither am I. I am the Son of Virtue, true. However, I am not ready for all of Britannia to know who I am. Please, keep my secret, and send me to Earth. I must see my father's home. I must discover the secrets that it holds. When I return, then the true battle starts."  
  
"Battle, my boy? What battle?" British asked, perplexed at Alex's words.  
  
Alex simply turned to the Codex. "The Guardian had an army, this much I know. I wish to know how large it is, where it is based, who leads it, and what their current activities are."  
  
The Codex rose again, flipping pages quickly. It retreated only three pages as it floated back to its pedestal. Both read aloud, their blood chilled at the discovery.  
  
"The Guardian has an enormous army. It numbers in the millions of men, based on over a dozen worlds. They travel through Black Gates, much the same as used by the Guardian to travel here. Once led by Mors Gotha, a powerful swordswoman, she was killed in combat with the Avatar in Castle British. The new leader is a man that claims to be her son, calling himself Aton Gotha. He is more skilled with a sword than his mother, and is equally skilled with bow, axe, and staff. He searches for a way to enter Britannia even now."  
  
"By the Virtues. We would be overrun. It would be a slaughter." British exclaimed.  
  
"Which is why time is of the essence. I must get to Earth immediately." Alex said.  
  
"Very well. The only way to return to Earth is through the Ethereal Void. Come, we shall go now." British said as he walked out of the cave. Alex followed close behind, wary for danger. British opened yet another moongate with his ritual, and they stepped through into the Void.  
  
They arrived near a circle of stones. Seven other circles almost identical to it helped to summon the moongates on the surface of Britannia. British walked up to the circle, and then turned to Alex. He held out his hand, in which lay a shiny stone about the size of a small orange. The stone was completely black, but shone as if wet. When it entered the circle, however, it started to glow dimly.  
  
"This is one of three Orbs of the Moons that still exist. One is in my personal chambers; the other is encased in the museum. This one was your father's. To use it, you need simply place it on the ground, and think of where you wish to go. You then chant the mantra for the shrine nearest to where you want to go, and you will appear near that shrine. To get to Earth though is completely different. You must think clearly of your father, and then intone the mantras for the Principles of Love, Truth, and Courage. They are the same as Compassion, Honesty, and Valor. When spoken as a single word, a red moongate will appear, and it will lead to your father's home."  
  
"Thank you, my liege." Alex said, bowing.  
  
"Please, don't. Your father stood on that tradition stoically, saying that he was my chosen warrior. You are his son, and I will not allow you to claim that position. I need to fight for my kingdom. Please, call me by my given name. Richard."  
  
Alex looked at British, astonished. He wondered just how much had happened between his father and British.  
  
"Very well, Richard. I will return soon, hopefully with answers."  
  
Alex walked to the center of the circle, and set the Orb on the ground. It started to glow faintly. Alex began thinking of all the legends of his father; of all the stories that his mother had told him. He thought of his dreams of what his father looked like, based on his mother's descriptions.  
  
"Muahmra." Alex chanted with reverence, thinking finally of how much he wished to have met his father. The Orb glowed brightly, and a red moongate erupted from the ground, the Orb leaping back into his hands, warm to the touch. Alex looked back at Richard, and bowed slightly. British only smiled, and bowed back as Alex turned and walked through the moongate. Richard watched as the moongate disappeared, and then turned.  
  
"Let us pray that you find what you are looking for, or all of Britannia may well fall under the shadow of the Guardian once more." British said as he performed his ritual once more, and returned to his castle.  
  
Neither of them saw the spectral image of a man, clothed in light chain, standing nearby, watching, and listening to everything. He smiled and disappeared, the last thing to vanish being his tabard with its large golden ankh. 


End file.
